1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photoelectric technologies and, particularly, to a photoelectric coupling module.
2. Description of Related Art
Photoelectric coupling modules generally include a holding module and a lens module coupling to the holding module. The holding module defines a number of through holes for holding optical fibers, and the lens module has a number of lenses for transmitting light rays emitted from the optical fibers. However, as the number of the optical fibers of the photoelectric coupling module increases, the holding module defines more through holes to hold the optical fibers. A spacing interval between adjacent through holes limits the number of the through holes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoelectric coupling module that can overcome the limitations described.